Erreur
by J.J. Slick
Summary: Isabella, dîtes Bella, surprend son petit-ami Edward coucher avec sa meilleure amie Rosalie. Pour elle, c'est toute l'imagination d'une vie qui prend fin. Heureusement, Emmett est là pour elle et tout deux pourront se soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais que faire lorsqu'une grossesse est mêlée à l'histoire ? Un passé qui resurgit six ans plus tard ? Et l'envie de tout contrôler ?


**Résumé plus complet :**

Isabella, dîtes Bella, surprend son petit-ami Edward coucher avec sa meilleure amie Rosalie. Pour elle, c'est toute l'imagination d'une vie qui prend fin. Comment va-t-elle réussir à se relever ? Heureusement, Emmett, le petit-ami de Rosalie, est là pour elle et tout deux pourront se soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais que faire lorsqu'une grossesse est mêlée à l'histoire ? Une amnésie ? Une dépendance à l'alcool ? Un passé qui resurgit six ans plus tard ? Et l'envie de tout contrôler ?

 _« Je ne suis pas dupe, ni stupide. Je sais que Edward_ _et moi, ce n'est pas l'amour fou, l'amour avec un grand A comme on peut le voir dans les films ou le lire dans des livres. Je suis peut-être amnésique, mais pas aveugle. » -_ _R._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **L** es vagues se déchaînaient entres elles pour finir par s'échouer sur le sable fin et humide de la plage. J'avançais à pas lent, mes pieds étouffés par la chaleur du sable qui les recouvraient toujours un peu plus au fur et à mesure que je progressais dans le sol pâle. Tout en me retenant de pleurer pour laisser libre court à ma peine, j'admirais la manière dont les vagues s'entre choquaient entres-elles sans pour autant en éprouver le moindre mal. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, ceci m'avait toujours fascinée, sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, cependant. Je trouvais juste ça beau et reposant.

Je finissais par m'asseoir sur le sol chaud, non loin de l'eau qui glissait sur le sable doré, laissant une traînée mouillée derrière elle. Je retirais silencieusement mes chaussures que je plaçais à côté de moi, lorsque Edward imita mes gestes rapidement, laissant néanmoins un faible espace entre nos deux corps. Pour empêcher mes yeux de glisser sur lui, je focalisais ceux-ci sur le soleil qui se couchait progressivement, donnant une jolie teinte rosé au ciel.

_ Ce paysage est magnifique, lâchais-je malgré moi.

Je n'en pouvais plus de ce silence qui me pesait de trop, mais parler de banalité avec lui n'était pas la raison pour laquelle je l'avais emmener sur notre lieu de rencontrer, il y a trois ans maintenant. Tant de choses s'étaient produites ensuite. Des belles et des moins belles bien sûr, mais pourquoi tout devait être si douloureux lors de la fin ?

_ Bella, je suis désolé.

La main de Edward se posa soudainement sur la mienne que je retirai aussitôt pour la placer sur ma cuisse. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qu'il pouvait penser une seule seconde pouvoir amorcer un tel geste à mon égard. Après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Moi. Celle qu'il prétendait aimer.

_ Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est aussi simple de s'endormir et d'oublier ce que l'on a vu dans la journée ? Est-ce que tu crois que le soleil n'a aucun mal à disparaître pour laisser place à la lune ?

En l'occurrence, j'étais le soleil et cette pétasse qui se disait être ma meilleure amie était l'autre astre.

_ Bella, je suis désolé, je te jure que ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !

Un faible sourire étira tout de même mes lèvres.

_ Vous dîtes tous ça, mais c'est tellement pathétique, Edward. Vous les hommes qui osent dire ça, vous essayez seulement de vous en convaincre vous même, à moins que vous ne pensez que cette réponse sera suffisante pour récupérer la femme que vous prétendez aimer alors que vous aimez jouer derrière elle ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça, tu entends ?! Pas avec moi en tout cas !

Je m'étais tournée vers lui, bien que je me l'étais interdite. Son regard émeraude plongea dans le mien remplis de larmes qui inondaient mes joues. Je me détestais de me montrer aussi faible et vulnérable devant lui. Il ne méritait pas mes larmes. Je voulais tant fermer les yeux pour apaiser mes pleures, mais la scène se rejouait aussitôt à travers mes paupières closes.

_ Je ne te mens pas, Bella ! Je t'aime et c'était une erreur ! Ça arrive à tout le monde !

Je savais au fond de moi qu'il allait falloir que je le quitte, mais je savais tout aussi bien que ce serait douloureux, parce que je l'aimais tellement fort que la séparation allait détruire inévitablement une partie de moi. Je ne pouvais pas accepter une tromperie. Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille méchante, mais il y avait toutefois des limites. Un homme qui trompe sa copine une fois n'hésitera assurément pas à recommencer, j'en étais certaine. Et qu'est-ce qui me disait que ce n'était arriver qu'une seule fois, d'ailleurs ? Je n'avais aucune preuve. Et moi, j'avais été trop aveugle pour me rendre compte que mon petit-ami se délaissait de moi et en voyait une autre. Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote, bon sang ?

_ Si tu m'aimais comme tu le disais, tu n'aurais pas couché avec Rosalie. Et Emmett dans tout ça ? Est-il au courant ?

Edward baissa la tête en triturant ses doigts. Ses longs doigts fins de pianiste que j'aimais tant caresser, si douces, si chaudes, mais si écœurantes à présent que je les avaient surprises entres les cuisses de ma meilleure amie.

_ Rosalie doit être en train de lui dire, je suppose.

Je séchais mes larmes d'un revers de la main. Je devais me reprendre.

_ Est-ce que tu arriveras à me pardonner ? Finit-il par me demander après un instant de silence ?

_ Ne m'en demande pas trop, je te signale qu'il y a deux jours, je t'ai surpris dans notre lit avec ma meilleure amie !

_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu sais.

_ Cesse de t'excuser, Edward ! Ça ne changera rien ! Tu me dégoûtes, tu ne le comprends donc pas ? J'avais une confiance aveugle en toi, je pensais que tu m'aimais autant que moi je t'aimais, que nous deux, c'était pour la vie, que l'on aurait eu des enfants, que l'on se seraient marier ! J'avais imaginé tellement de choses, tant de projets logeaient dans ma tête et tu en étais l'acteur principal parce que je ne croyais pas que je serrais en mesure d'aimer une autre personne autant que toi je t'aime !

Je m'étais totalement lâchée, j'en avais conscience, mais dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur me faisait un bien fou. Ma respiration était haletante après ma longue tirade dont je n'avais presque pas prit le temps pour respirer. Edward me regardait comme abattu et ça me faisait mal de le voir ainsi : mais il ne fallait pas que j'oublie qu'il m'avait trompé. Que disais-je ! Comment pouvais-je oublier ?

_ C'est ça qui me fait le plus mal.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Je t'aimais au point d'en devenir folle, j'étais prête à tout pour toi, à en perdre la tête. Mais pour toi, ce n'était pas le cas.

Je poursuivais.

_ Tu vois, parfois il y a des choses dans la vie dont tu souhaites toujours te souvenir et que quelques fois, tu as tellement peur de les oublier, que ça te terrifie rien que d'y penser. Et là que je veux à tout prit effacer l'image de toi et Rosalie de ma mémoire... ça ne veux pas. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vous revois. Et c'est horrible. Une fois était amplement suffisant.

Je me levai après avoir renfiler mes chaussures. Edward porta son regard dans le mien et ses yeux qui m'avait fait fondre tant de fois s'embrumèrent de larmes.

_ Je vais rentrer à l'appartement prendre quelques vêtements, débutais-je. J'irai ensuite chez Adélie et Finn. Je leur demanderais d'aller chercher mes autres affaires. C'est mieux que l'on ne se voit plus, je pense.

Je savais parfaitement que ma sœur et son copain ni verrai aucun inconvénient.

Sur mes mots, je commençais à partir pour rejoindre ma voiture, tandis qu'il hélait mon prénom. Mais j'avançais toujours plus, sans me retourner. Il ne fallait pas, sinon je savais que je craquerais et qu'il me serait impossible ensuite de partir. Il hurlait à présent, alors que je quittais enfin la plage et que mon coeur se soulevait douloureusement dans ma cage thoracique. C'était si dur, même-ci c'était moi qui avait prit la décision d'en finir. Mais après tout, Edward était le seul responsable de notre rupture, je n'avais donc pas à culpabiliser pour ça.

Et puis, vous savez, comme dans les films romantiques nunuches mais qu'on adorent toutes, lorsque la fille s'éloigne du garçon qu'elle aime et que celui-ci la rattrape toujours par le bras. Et bien Edward cru bon de me jouer cette scène cliché que pourtant tant de filles aimaient.

_ J'veux pas que tu m'échappes, Bella. Laisse-moi une chance, je t'en prie. C'est bien toi qui dit que l'on apprend de nos erreurs. Et bien c'était une erreur.

Nos regards étaient fixés profondément dans les yeux de l'autre.

_ C'est une erreur lorsque cela ce produit une fois. Tu as beau proclamé le contraire, je ne te crois pas.

_ Ne fait pas ça, j'ten prie.

Je voulais me dégager de sa prise, mais il me tenait trop fermement. Puis, soudainement, il déposa brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baisé était fiévreux, pressé et douloureux, mais pourtant, je parvenais à y ressentir l'amour qu'il y mettait – à moins que ce n'était que ce que je voulais ressentir – mais je ne pu que lui rendre son baisé que je regretterais certainement amèrement plus tard. Non. STOP ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas gagner la partie de cette manière. Il m'avait trompé et qu'est-ce que je faisais moi, là ? Je l'embrassais. Je me décalais de ses lèvres et me débattait pour quitter ses bras. Il me laissait faire.

_ Ça va s'arranger entre-nous. C'est promit je...

_ Je ne peux pas, le coupais-je. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis une fille facile qui ce laisse ainsi impressionner par des paroles et un baisé.

_ Bella je...

_ Edward, tu m'as perdu, c'est tout. C'est terminé nous deux. Ça... ça n'arrivera plus. J'ai essayé durant ces deux derniers jours, crois-moi lorsque je te dis cela. J'ai tenté d'y penser le moins possible, mais je ne cesse de te voir avec Rosalie, je ne cesse de me dire que tu ne devais pas m'aimer autant que tu le prétends pour avoir oser me tromper.

Cette fois-ci, il me laissa m'en aller. Et alors que je courrais presque jusqu'à ma voiture qui se trouvais à quelques mètres seulement, les larmes inondaient à nouveau mon visage.

Tourner la page serait difficile, je le savais. Personne ne pouvait oublier un être qu'il a aimer aussi fort que son cœur et son corps le lui permettait. On efface pas les souvenirs, ils restent ancrer en nous, douloureusement même. Et la douleur. Même si elle diminue, elle fera toujours partie de nous lorsqu'on y repensera. La vie est merdique finalement, et quoi que l'on pouvait faire, il fallait laisser le temps au temps.

Si c'était aussi simple, on le saurait.

Hélas, ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce prologue, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **J.J. Slick**


End file.
